Dennis Cap
Biography Dennis Cap (born February 7, 2027 in London, England) is one of the adoptive sons of Marci and Matthew Cap. His other vigintuplet siblings are Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, James, Alfie, Caimbrie, Harry, William and Alicia. He and his siblings were orphaned at the age of 2 when their biological parents died from a serious illness and he and his siblings were sent to an orphanage. They were adopted at the age of 3 by Marci and Matthew. Appearance He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He wears his blue sweater with Mario on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Personality He is mean, rude and stuck-up. He can be racist to other well-behaved siblings. He also hates Ariel Cap and Catherine Cap with all his hate. He is a terrible bully who terrorizes his younger siblings. Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Oliver Cap, Jacob Cap, Joshua Cap, Burrell Cap, Charlie Cap, Thomas Cap, James Cap, Alfie Cap, Harry Cap, William Cap *Sisters: Minty Cap, Gardenia Cap, Violet Cap, Aggie Cap, Beatrix Cap, Fuchsia Cap, Murgatroyd Cap, Caimbrie Cap, Alicia Cap Team Terrific 10's European League Relationships Catherine Cap: He hates her with all his hate for no reason, he mocks her for having dental braces Yoshi Cap: mocks him for having the same name as the character in the Super Mario Bros. video game franchise Ariel Cap: He hates her with all his hate for no reason, mocks her for having the same name as the heroine from the Disney movie, The Little Mermaid Matthew Cap: Marci Cap: Oliver Cap: Jacob Cap: Joshua Cap: Burrell Cap: In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears in the anime as a member of the Team Terrific 10's European League. He is shown to occasionally annoy people and can act mean-spirited. He is also shown to be good partners with Samuel the Otter, such as in the episode Air Raids, where the two were asked to nuke a GBS Concentration Camp. Over the course of the series, he gains character development as he matures in behavior (though he can still occasionally misbehave). In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *His full name is Dennis Terrence Cap *He receives coal for Christmas 2033. *He was expelled from 3 schools: #The Children's Workshop School for causing an accident in the school parking lot #Mosaic Prepatory Academy for presenting disgusting YouTube videos to the entire class #Washington Heights Academy for bullying other children *Due to Dennis' expulsions from all three elementary schools in Manhattan, he is being homeschooled until his parents can find him another school for him to attend. *For Halloween 2033, he was dressed up as Wario from the Super Mario Bros. franchise. *His favorite movie is Disney's Bedknobs and Broomsticks *His favorite TV show is The Amazing World of Gumball. *His favorite color is green *His favorite number is 5 *His favorite toy is Mario plush *He has the same brain mixed with Claire Carson from the Carson Family and Comedy Central's South Park character, Eric Cartman. Future Category:Boys Category:Males Category:School-Age Children Category:Children Category:People Category:Sons Category:Orphans Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:People adopted from UK Category:People adopted from England Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Children adopted from UK Category:Children adopted from England Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from UK Category:Boys from England Category:Boys adopted from UK Category:Boys adopted from England Category:Boys adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in February Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from New York Category:Homeschooled Children Category:Bullies